A Race Against Time
by kikyogirl15
Summary: Inuyasha is out to prove his innocence after he is found as the killer of his love Kikyo, but times running out and with the cops hot on his tail and his haunting nightmares of her. But things are about to get worse for him when his nightmares come true.S
1. Nightmares

Graduation had taken place some weeks after Kikyo's death when they called for someone to come get her awards everyone looked at Inuyasha, but he didn't get up his leg wouldn't let him so Sango and Miroku got it for him. He knew he shouldn't blame himself, but the air between him and Bankotsu was thick he told him he didn't blame him, but his cold reactions told him other wise.

"Bankotsu I'm…

"I don't blame you for Kikyo's death" his voice soft and convincing, but his eyes cold and hard

"Well you should Bankotsu you should" he muttered once he walked away.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha was asleep, but tossing and turning in his sleep "Kikyo, no Kikyo"

In his Dream:

He was in a fog, but when he looked down he was at Kikyo's grave

"How did I get here?" he looked around the fog seeing a figure walking towards him and when it came into to view it was …

"Kikyo"

"Hello Inuyasha"

"This can't be"

"Why not?"

"Because you're dead"

"Only, because you let me die!"

"Kikyo I didn't..

"Shut up! You wanted me to die! I trusted you I love you!" tears were building in her eyes and her hands shook at it was on her bow and arrow

"But now it's your turn to see how it feels knowing someone you loved let you die" she shot her arrow at him.

Then "Kikyo!" he screamed out now wide awake his chest heaving up and down as he sweated he put a hand up to his face to cover his eyes it was the same dream every night and each time it seemed realer then last time.

"Stop please stop" he whimpered just then his older brother came into his room

"Inuyasha?" he looked at his young brother he looked like hell and he knew why

"Same dream?"

"Yeah"

"Inuyasha when are you going to accept the fact that there's nothing you could have done to stop Kikyo's death?

"I could have at lease protected her"

"No you couldn't have and its time you get that through your head and kill the guilt you have" he went back to his room

"If only it was that easy Sesshomaru if only it was that easy".

(Next Day)

He was with Rin she had called him to see if he wanted to come with her and since he had nothing better to do he agreed.

"Inuyasha how are you holding up?" she knew he wasn't good his golden eyes held as much sorrow as those of keade's maybe even more.

"I'm good Rin"

"Inuyasha I know we were never really friends when Kikyo was around, but Inuyasha you're killing yourself here you've given up a reason to live"

"Kikyo was my reason to live! Don't you see Rin! Without her I have no reason live"

She sighed this wasn't the Inuyasha she could stand to see "Yes you do you have us your friends who can't bare to see you like this and Kikyo wouldn't be able to either she would want you to…"

He got up "Don't tell me what Kikyo would was, because you wouldn't know" he got his coat and left leaving a sad and disturbed Rin staring after him until she couldn't see him any longer.

"Your wrong Inuyasha and I will show you that you are"

How is it for the new chapter of the Sequel? Man is Inuyasha taking it hard or what well R&R please and thank you!


	2. Accusations

"Inuyasha I know we were never really friends when Kikyo was around, but Inuyasha you're killing yourself here you've given up a reason to live"

"Kikyo was my reason to live! Don't you see Rin! Without her I have no reason live"

She sighed this wasn't the Inuyasha she could stand to see "Yes you do you have us your friends who can't bare to see you like this and Kikyo wouldn't be able to either she would want you to…"

He got up "Don't tell me what Kikyo would was, because you wouldn't know" he got his coat and left leaving a sad and disturbed Rin staring after him until she couldn't see him any longer.

"Your wrong Inuyasha and I will show you that you are"

He was walking home when police stopped him

"Excuse me sir we need to talk to you follow us please" they got into the car Inuyasha felt like running for it what they wanted to talk to him about he had know idea and something inside him knew it wouldn't be about something good.

Once he got there he was standing in front of a man with his back to him

"He's here boss"

"Good now leave" the two men left and now Inuyasha was hell-a-nervous

"Inuyasha Inutashio" he said his name as though he had known him forever and menace was in it as well

"What do you want?"

"Nothing besides justice for you killing Kikyo Hinata"

Inuyasha's blood boiled was this guy crazy! "You're joking right? How could I possibly kill the girl I love?"

"And how could a father possibly molest or rape his own daughter?" he growled at the man he was wearing his nerves off end.

"I didn't do it I wouldn't do it!"

"But that's not what the evidence says your handprints are over the drugs used on Kikyo"

Kikyo had been drugged he never knew that!

"Nice surprised look, but it takes more then that to convince someone you didn't do it" they put Inuyasha in a room where he was alone

"What is going on here?" he asked himself earlier he had called Miroku who was having alone time with Sango and he called Rin and Sesshomaru.

The three arrived together after Sesshomaru had he was busy talking to the people while Inuyasha was in the room Rin heart was racing she hadn't had any contact with Sesshomaru after what happened that day and she didn't know what to say or how to act.

Miroku and Sango were with Inuyasha while Rin was outside the room looking Sesshomaru had came up behind her "Rin…

"Sesshomaru" he had scared her, but as her eyes met his she felt the all familiar feeling of butterflies and goose bumps run up and down through her body.

"How have you been?" he didn't want to seem weak, but he had to ask they hadn't talked in a while

"Okay, but not so well with Kikyo's death and all how about you?"

"Same Rin we really need to...

"Worry about Inuyasha now" she quickly put in before his other words could fit in later on Inuyasha was released.

Sesshomaru was diving him and his little brother home silence filled the air Inuyasha couldn't understand any of it Kikyo had been poisoned he knew Kagome had done something to her, but drugging her was way off. Then a thought hit him

'Could Kagome drugging her have something to do wit Kikyo's death?'

Well here's chapt. 2 tell me what you think about it well I hope you enjoyed it and R&R please and thank you!


	3. The Date

"Worry about Inuyasha now" she quickly put in before his other words could fit in later on Inuyasha was released.

Sesshomaru was diving him and his little brother home silence filled the air Inuyasha couldn't understand any of it Kikyo had been poisoned he knew Kagome had done something to her, but drugging her was way off. Then a thought hit him

'Could Kagome drugging her have something to do wit Kikyo's death?'

That thought stayed in his mind until the next day Miroku had called him to see if he wanted to come with him to the mall it was that time of the month and he wanted to be as far away from Sango as he could before he got hit with her weapons again.

(At the Mall)

They were at the food court eating there was much silence, but Inuyasha noticed Miroku keep looking into the crowd

"Are you looking for someone?" he snapped his head back to his friend with a mysterious smirk on his face clearing his throat so it wouldn't sound high like it did whenever he lied

"Of course not so Rin told me what happened when you guys last talked" he saw his friend roll his eyes "Inuyasha I know your grieving heck we all are grieving for Kikyo, but you have to move on I know you don't feel like hearing this, but come on Inu I mean seriously you can't just drop off the face of the earth" Inuyasha was about to protest his friends' comment when a girl came up next to them she was from Japan she had long, shiny, black hair and kind of greenish eyes and she had on tan Capri's with a black shirt and black shoes.

Miroku got up with his arms opened wide "Aja" he hugged her and the girl hugged him back, but her eyes were planted on the Hanyou with the beautiful gold eyes and nice silver locks.

"Inuyasha meet Aja and Aja meet Inuyasha" after they sat down Miroku looked at his watch

"Well look at the time I should be going bye" he quickly left before Inuyasha could protest he knew what his friend had done and when he saw him he was going to beat him demon style.

The girl could see the look in Inuyasha's eyes and lowered her head "He didn't tell u did he?" his head snapped in her direction

"He said his friend was going through a really tough break up and he needed to see new people, but he tricked you to come here"

'Well duh' he thought, but didn't say it out

"You can go home" he felt bad

"No um we can still hang out, but I'm not really looking for anything serious" she smiled

"Okay" they went through most of the stores in the mall and went out of the city and to the movies Inuyasha had to admit Aja was fun to be around and he found himself laughing more then he had since Kikyo's death.

(Inuyasha at Home)

He had gone up to his room smiling he thought about punching Miroku, but decided against he turned on his T.V. the news lady reported that there was going to be a big storm brewing in Tokyo probably the biggest storm yet he rolled his eyes and turned it off "They never have to do with me".

A couple of hours later the storm had struck no one was in the streets of Tokyo the wind was so intense that it lifted most things such as trashcan and heavy rain fell.

(Kikyo's grave site)

Someone had dug up Kikyo's grave taking out her body forming a circle and saying spells

"Now rise my beloved miko" the stranger raised his hands and Kikyo's eyes became open her body marked with an evil sign

"I have arisen my master" she said bowing down before the stranger"

Inuyasha was busy reading the car magazine he could hear the wind and the rain drops falling against his window

"Stupid weather" when he looked up from his window he turned pale and dropped his magazine

"Kikyo"………

Well you guys thanks for your reviews and thanks for the last 2 reviews I got ) I'm glad you like the sequel and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think of it. R&R please and Thank you.


	4. News

"I have arisen my master" she said bowing down before the stranger"  
Inuyasha was busy reading the car magazine he could hear the wind and the rain drops falling against his window  
"Stupid weather" when he looked up from his window he turned pale and dropped his magazine "Kikyo"

Midiroku felt something within her tremble as though a certain vibe very unpleasant invaded her soul and body. Kenshin was glad he was able to stay with his family although he tried to stay out of his wife's way as much as he could, but it was stressful he felt as though he did when she was pregnant with Bankotsu walking on eggshells.

(Next Day)

Kagura was in Bankotsu's room she was trying to at lease cheer him up after Kikyo's death, but nothing was working.

"Thanks Kagura, but your wasting your time" she sighed

"Come on Bankotsu I'm not over Kikyo's death either, but I'm trying to cope as well"

She lay down next to him on the bed. "And we all have to help each other to get by"

They both looked at each other and their heads was leaning towards each other when Kaede barged into the room.

"Bankotsu!" both of them jumped Kagura was blushing she quickly said she had to go and left.

(Ayame)

She had been in the store buying flowers for Kikyo's grave she went there and couldn't believe "Oh no" what the heck was going on? Ayame didn't know who or where to go to next.

Inuyasha was still shook up by last night maybe his mind was playing tricks on him he couldn't of possibly saw her. He had gone out for a walk trying to sum things up he had just accepted that his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw Ayame running.

"Inuyasha, Inyasha!" he stopped she leaned over to gather breath

"What is it Ayame?"

She gathered as much breath as she could "Kikyo"

His eyes widened "What about Kikyo?" he shouted shaking her

"Her, her grave it's been dugged up and her body is no longer there" he literally dropped to his knees.

Midiroku felt something within her body turn chill no way it couldn't be that aura that power it was just like Kikyo's something was up and it wasn't something good either.

Well I'm back I hope and here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it R&R please and thank you.


	5. The Attacker

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" he stopped she leaned over to gather breath

"What is it Ayame?"

She gathered as much breath as she could "Kikyo"

His eyes widened "What about Kikyo?" he shouted shaking her

"Her, her grave it's been dugged up and her body is no longer there" he literally dropped to his knees.

Midiroku felt something within her body turn chill no way it couldn't be that aura that power it was just like Kikyo's something was up and it wasn't something good either.

Kikyo had been sitting down in some place

"Is that the miko?"

"Yes"

"Did you do as I told you?"

"Of course master, but what are we going to do with her?"

"Don't worry about that for now just worry about the red head okay?"

"Yes master"

The person knocked on the door and she immediately look up at the person

"I'm bored of sitting here and I want to do something" she stated coldly he smirked and smiled

"Well wish granted I have something for you to do for me".

(The others)

The news had the story wide you couldn't turn on the channel without seeing her grave site the reporters went as far as to try to get Kikyo's mother's view on the situation, but she always escaped them. She leaned against the door of her home her heart pounding she couldn't believe those people invading her privacy her grieving she could feel her anger erupt and her miko powers rise so much where the ground started to shake.

Kenshin who was upstairs felt the ground shake and knew something was wrong he quickly ran downstairs only to see his wife sitting on the floor her shoulders shaking her and head buried in her hands. He knew she was crying and it had to with anger he walked towards her

"Midiroku?" he laid a hand on her shoulder and was surprised she didn't hit him or shrug him off like she usually would do he heart broke she always strong he rarely ever saw her when he was with her and to see her like this was a blow to his heart. Then he heard the banging at the door and she immediately became alert fear pouncing through her whoever was banging on the door was banging hard b/c they knocked her off of it.

"Midiroku?" she was dead frozen soon the banging stopped and his senses became suddenly alert. He scanned the house and there was nothing, but something within him told him otherwise. He turned his attention back to his wife she was still there on the floor.

He came over to her and held her shaking slowed and she was comfortable her hands clutching to his shirt then regained her wit and the fist that were clutching his shirt pushed him away and she ran upstairs.

He put a hand through his hair this was never going to change he was starting to rethink the decision he make 13 or 14 years ago.

(Midnight)

Everything was still none of the kids were home which left the place pretty silent she was laying in bed thinking over the day events something was wrong as a mother she could feel it tell it and it caused her to freak out the least.

Kenshin was staring at the ceiling events wondering how their marriage had come to this but he had caused it but he knew he didn't have a chance either way.

(Outside)

The night was pitch black as usual and no one could be found on the street it looked like a black hole that sucked up light but nothing else.

Midiroku was sleeping when she heard a noise she sat up a little alert then looked at her window the curtains were blowing first she didn't see anything and sighed settling back down then when she looked again she saw an attacker.

She tried to scream but as swift as wind the attacker was next to her with a knife to her neck Kenshin needed to talk her he wanted to have what they had before and he couldn't do that just by saying nothing so he went to her room.

He knocked on the door "Mimi?" she tensed she was silently saying in her mind telling him to go away she didn't want him to get killed

He immediately felt tension he barged through the door the attacker quickly sliced Midiroku's throat and that's when Kenshin attacked. He punched the attacker as their dagger cut into his side he pushed the person over the rail and they landed expertly on their feet.

The fight led to living room Kenshin had to admit the person was an expert fighter countering most of his moves he punched them twisting their wrist. The attacker kicked him then punching him twice making him fall to the ground then they pulled out a sword right as they were about to hit him with the sword he grabbed one from under the couch successfully dodging the knife sliding underneath the person to the other side of the room.

He got smirking he felt a lot safer with his sword now he was an excellent sword fighter by the way. They charged at each other their swords clashing at each tried to find an opening to attack one another.

(Midiroku)

Could hear the swords and felt her neck the cut was small not deadly she quickly revived her bows and arrows when she got downstairs they were both in a lock she put her arrow in her bow. She needed a good opening or she would end up hitting Kenshin.

He pushed the person away from him and their backs touched the wall

"Please hit, Go!" she shot the arrow yet as soon as it neared the person the arrow immediately missed her original target slightly grazing the person's mask.

Mimi was confused yet shocked as well as her husband the attacker was trembling yet took off their mask they both wanted to die it was

"Kikyo!" they called she threw the arrow back at Midiroku quickly vanishing from thin air. The arrow went right into Midiroku's chest and in the twinkle of an eye Midiroku's body fell.

"MIMI!" he yelled.

Well here is your next chapter I hope it's okay and do you guys think I'm making many stories at once because I think I am and I'm glad for my reviews I love them. Well you guys and put what you want to see happen or any suggestions or comments and I will gladly welcome them well R&R please and thank you!


	6. Return

He pushed the person away from him and their backs touched the wall

"Please hit, Go!" she shot the arrow yet as soon as it neared the person the arrow immediately missed her original target slightly grazing the person's mask.

Mimi was confused yet shocked as well as her husband the attacker was trembling yet took off their mask they both wanted to die it was

"Kikyo!" they called she threw the arrow back at Midiroku quickly vanishing from thin air. The arrow went right into Midiroku's chest and in the twinkle of an eye Midiroku's body fell.

"MIMI!" he yelled as he felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one.

(Inuyasha & Ayame)

He had gotten all his friends together, but when they told their story they just looked at them with blank eyes.

"Come on you guys I wouldn't make this up" for some reason they weren't so sure about that.

(Midiroku)

Kenshin had gotten her to the hospital as fast as he could blood soaking his hands he had called Bankotsu's cell phone, but all he got was his voicemail damn kid he swear he was going to strangle him.

The doctors had been trying for hours on end, but Midiroku was barely coming through all she kept saying was

"Kikyo" they didn't know who that name belonged to, but every time she said it she seemed to have a little bit of new rebound strength.

A little floaty figure appeared besides her resting its fingers against her cheek

"Mom….. I'm sorry" then something jolts her back and she's back inside him, but he's being attacked

"Inuyasha!" she screamed her friends were all thrown into the dust he wasn't fighting back he refused to and for that he was going to die she could hear his thoughts

'I can't fight her back I can't kill her she's Kikyo she died, because of me' she sighed it was the guilt he felt she wished he didn't feel that way.

"Inuyasha! That's not Kikyo Fight it fight her!" she screamed and his mind became blurry that sounded like Kikyo, but it couldn't have been her.

Kikyo then sliced him with her sword she raised it up over her head ready to stick it right into his heart killing him

Then all you heard was "Inuyasha!" a bright light erupted from his body as a shield was made he was scared what the hell had burst out of him making him feel as though his insides had been invaded by a force so powerful it nearly made him collapse.

It was spiritual energy does that mean? ...

Well hello people I've finally decided to update this story you've enjoyed this chapter R&R please and thank you!


	7. Explanations

"Inuyasha!" she screamed her friends were all thrown into the dust he wasn't fighting back he refused to and for that he was going to die she could hear his thoughts

'I can't fight her back I can't kill her she's Kikyo she died, because of me' she sighed it was the guilt he felt she wished he didn't feel that way.

"Inuyasha! That's not Kikyo Fight it fight her!" she screamed and his mind became blurry that sounded like Kikyo, but it couldn't have been her.

Kikyo then sliced him with her sword she raised it up over her head ready to stick it right into his heart killing him

Then all you heard was "Inuyasha!" a bright light erupted from his body as a shield was made he was scared what the hell had burst out of him making him feel as though his insides had been invaded by a force so powerful it nearly made him collapse.

It was spiritual energy does that mean?

(Somewhere else)

"What is that?" the man said already feeling the interference

"Hurry and get the miko out of there that aura is to strong"

The possessed Kikyo vanished and when Inuyasha looked up it was

"Kikyo?" the float spirit look at him

"Hey Inuyasha" she breathed he couldn't believe it Kikyo, but wasn't she just he head ached as he tried to figure everything out.

He heard the groans from his friends "You guys okay?" they groaned, but was in total shock when they saw Kikyo.

"What the?..."

"No time to explain we need to get to the hospital mom's there" they ran to the place Kikyo's spirit forgotten when they arrived Bankotsu ran in while the other's stayed behind.

Inuyasha had went to a secluded area and Kikyo went with him

"Inuyasha?" her soft voice said and he closed his eyes in mostly frustration.

"What do you want u floaty thingy?"

She gasped shocked and hurt

"Inuyasha it's me Ki..."

"You're not Kikyo! Kikyo is trying to kill me you are just some bodiless thing, creature, whatever name you want to call yourself, but your not Kikyo!" he screamed while some people looked at him like he was crazy and had gone insane.

Kikyo was hurt at his words

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" she murmured quietly and went somewhere else

"Oh gosh Kami why did you bring me back only to make me face more pain" she cried as the tears poured.

(Back at somewhere else)

Kikyo was sitting down in one of the rooms her eyes closed as she did some kind of meditation.

"Master there's a big problem"

"I know Kikyo's soul hasn't left this earth just yet and she will try to get back to her body and stop us"

"How is this possible her spirit should have gone from this plane of existence I though we made sure of that?"

"We did, but with miko's things are a lot different, but it doesn't matter either way she won't interfere with our plans she has only 26 days left of existence on this plane and that's too little time to stop us from completing our mission.

"So what do we do in the mean time?"

"Capture her soul she proves a bigger problem and we don't need anymore problems"

Well you guy's said that the last chapter was very confusing for you guys so I'll help clear it up in the last chapter to the story How far would you go to ruin someone's life when Kikyo died you remember when Inuyasha woke up and it was like he could feel Kikyo inside of him. Part of Kikyo a.k.a her soul was left inside of him, but no one knew so now her souls back well I hope this helped clear things up and I hope you enjoy this chapter R&R please and thank you!


	8. Providing Comfort

"I know Kikyo's soul hasn't left this earth just yet and she will try to get back to her body and stop us"

"How is this possible her spirit should have gone from this plane of existence I though we made sure of that?"

"We did, but with miko's things are a lot different, but it doesn't matter either way she won't interfere with our plans she has only 26 days left of existence on this plane and that's too little time to stop us from completing our mission.

"So what do we do in the mean time?"

"Capture her soul she proves a bigger problem and we don't need anymore problems"

Rin had went outside it was cold, but she needed some silence for a little while she had heard what Inuyasha said to Kikyo hell everyone heard it how could you not he was screaming. She wasn't sure if that was the real Kikyo, but it had to have been she had been reading up on miko's and their powers ever since Kikyo's death and their souls never leave the earth just yet, but they shouldn't be able to see her that soon or at all.

"So confusing" Sesshomaru had been walking pass the entrance and spotted Rin he quickly came beside her putting his coat on her surprised she looked up and met his eyes.

"Thanks"

"Welcome, but you shouldn't be out here it's going to rain soon"

"Oh well it would match my mood very well"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Well duh what am I suppose to be happy!" she yelled and he flinched

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I'm just scared of the unknown I mean anything can happen and it doesn't matter what we do or try to do, because it's out of our hands"

"The fact that it's out of our hands that make us feel as though we have a chance it gives us hope its 50-50 the odds are with us or against us"

"What if they are against us?"

(Bankotsu & Kagura)

He was sulking maybe that's not the correct word, but he wasn't there (mentally) Kagura could see every emotion passing through his eyes she slowly walked up to him

"Bankotsu?" he looked up surprised

"Oh hey Kag" he exhaled a shaky breath

"Any news on your mom?"

"Not really they aren't saying anything" he made room for her to sit down and she sat next to him

"She's going to get through this"

"Don't give me false hope Kagura, because that's the last thing I need" her heart sank and the look that crossed her face was priceless

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that"

"No it's okay I get it" she didn't look at him

"Kagura?"

"Hmm?" she still didn't look at him he wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace it was weird here he was trying to comfort her when it should be her comforting him.

"I'll help you get through this" she said and he felt like smiling she was always there for him and what she said only meant I'll always be there.

(Back to Rin & Sesshomaru)

"Rin don't think like that"

"I'm sorry that I'm not as optimistic as you are, but I'm living in reality"

"Rin stop this!"

"No, I lost one of my best friends if something so horrible could happen to someone as good as Kikyo then it can happen to me or you or anyone of us" he felt a pain at his heart when she said that and on impulse grabbed her into a embrace her head on his chest as his mouth was near her ear.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you so you don't have to worry about this"

"Thanks Sess" they stayed like that for the rest of the time and for once Rin was glad that Sesshomaru was here for her

'I wouldn't have anyone else' she thought snuggling deeper into his embrace and sighing with content.

New chapter I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and yay Rin and Sesshomaru! Okay so maybe I'm a little hyper I'm not very sure about this story I'm starting to think I've created something out of my league, but R&R please.


	9. I'll Always Protect You

"I'm sorry that I'm not as optimistic as you are, but I'm living in reality"

"Rin stop this!"

"No, I lost one of my best friends if something so horrible could happen to someone as good as Kikyo then it can happen to me or you or any one of us" he felt a pain at his heart when she said that and on impulse grabbed her into an embrace her head on his chest as his mouth was near her ear.

"I won't ever let anything happen to you so you don't have to worry about this"

"Thanks Sess" they stayed like that for the rest of the time and for once Rin was glad that Sesshomaru was here for her

'I wouldn't have anyone else' she thought snuggling deeper into his embrace and sighing with content.

Kikyo had witnessed the scene between them and could only smile to herself it was about time those two got together.

Rin had seen her soul at the door and broke away from him to go talk to her once the doors signaled it was open she called her name as she retreated.

"Kikyo?" the spirit turned around

"Oh hello Rin"

"Not to be blunt, but why are you back as in why are you here?"

"I really don't know"

"I've been studying on miko's we aren't suppose to see you at all or this soon"

"I know, but here I am"

"Is something bad going to happen?"

"Look Rin I really don't know why I'm back so I really can't answer your question I'm trying to deal with being back and then the love of my life calling me names at least you get to live and have Sesshomaru I don't really have anyone and then you..."

"What about me?"

"I see the way you look at me as though I'm a stranger not your real friend not the Kikyo that was with you guy's weeks or months before I may not have a physical body, but I'm not stupid"

Rin knew she was telling the truth "I'm sorry"

"Don't be its normal" her friend said floating away

She knew that she was wrong and put her head down Sesshomaru had heard the whole thing and felt bad for Kikyo he went around the corner stopping her but all she did was go through him then stopped.

"Huh?"

"Kikyo we need to talk"

"I know you heard everything and I wasn't trying to be rude to her just honest"

"I know I'm not mad or anything Kikyo I'm sorry about your situation"

"Thanks Sesshomaru I know your trying to comfort me to bad I'm not in flesh to feel it" she smiled saying it as a joke, but he was far from smiling about that joke

"Okay I guess it was to soon" she said exhaling a breath

"Don't make jokes this is serious"

"I know, but laughing suppresses the pain I feel and right now feeling pain is not helping at all"

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by Miroku running towards them

"Mrs. Midiroku's awake come on!"

They looked at each other then immediately ran to her room she was awake, but she looked terrible "Mom?" came both their voices Bankotsu's and Kikyo's

"Ban, Kiki" tears came to her eyes as she heard her daughter's faint, but soft voice Kenshin moved aside as his eldest child sat on the stool holding his moms hand he easily slipped out of the room his back against the wall. He was scared truly scared she could have died then what? Danger was approaching and fast then all of a sudden he felt a sharp pang of something rip through him.

(Somewhere else)

"Boss I'm tired of waiting lets just kill them all and get this over with" his whining headman complained

"No not yet"

"Why not? She's a floaty spirit she's not capable of anything"

"Don't you know how the saying always goes never underestimate your opponent even when you're sure that their powerless"

"So what will we do for now?"

"We'll pay my brother a little visit soon"

"Wait why he's turned good he won't come with us"

"He will if he doesn't want everything he cares for destroyed"

Kikyo noticed the absence of her father and she went to look for him she saw him looking at the wall in deep thought "Kenshin"

He was shook for a second "Oh yes?"

"Mom wants to talk to you" she saw him pale and wanted to laugh her mother had that effect whenever she wanted to "talk."

"Don't worry I doubt if she's going to bite your head off this time" he smiled and so did she he wanted to say something to her, but fear he would be treading dangerous territory and walked past her into his wife's room it was just her.

He stood at the door "You know you can come in?" he came in and moved the chair a little away and just that movement hurt her she still loved him and she always will, but she couldn't just say that pride was stopping her.

"Kikyo said you wanted to talk"

"Yeah, I did I wanted to say thank you"

"For?"

"For saving me I would have been dead had you not brought me here and as the past shows you were never good with healing spells" he smiled

"There's nothing to thank me for I don't need my head to tell me to save you my heart had already done it" he didn't know what to say, because that's how he felt he wouldn't let anything happen to her or his children even if it would cost him his life.

"Kenshin?"

Her response from his was his eyes locked on her and him blinking twice "Can you stay with me I mean if you don't mind" he felt like jumping for joy, but played it off cool

"Do you even have to ask?" he pulled the chair close to her bed his hand next to hers within a couple of minutes she was asleep with her head on his arm

'I'll protect you forever and always' he thought before he finally fell asleep.

Well here are you guys next chapter I hope you've enjoyed it please R&R please. Aren't Kenshin and Midiroku cute? awwwwww oh Thank You peace )


	10. Feelings

"There's nothing to thank me for I don't need my head to tell me to save you my heart had already done it" he didn't know what to say, because that's how he felt he wouldn't let anything happen to her or his children even if it would cost him his life.

"Kenshin?"

Her response from his was his eyes locked on her and him blinking twice "Can you stay with me I mean if you don't mind" he felt like jumping for joy, but played it off cool

"Do you even have to ask?" he pulled the chair close to her bed his hand next to hers within a couple of minutes she was asleep with her head on his arm

'I'll protect you forever and always' he thought before he finally fell asleep.

Bankotsu walked by and saw them he could only smile maybe things were looking up it had been at least a week since his mom had been at the hospital, but now she was home and recovering.

Kikyo was upstairs in her room she hadn't forgotten her memory which wasn't unheard of, but still weird she was in deep though until a knock at the door interrupted those thoughts

"Hey Kiki" Bankotsu said laying down on her bed

"Hey" came the sour reply

"Okay what's up?"

"Nothing, but the real question is what's up between you and Kagura" his face turned red with a blush

"Huh what you talking about?"

'Yeah you know you should call her right?"

"Why? I mean I want to, but..

"Ha! So there is something going on!" she smiled with triumph

"Okay you got me"

"You like her don't you?"

"Well yeah how can I not?"

"Well buddy call her then I'm sure she wants to hear and you voice and make sure your fine" he removed himself from the bed getting the phone ready to dial her number when he paused and looked at his little sister.

"What?" she said uneasy he only stared at her

"Oh, well Ban you have nothing to worry about I'm okay your acting as though I'm going to kill myself, but too late since I'm already dead heh heh" he giggled while his eyes turned the color of anger

"That's not funny Kikyo" Bankotsu reminded her

"Yeah I'm sorry well go call her" he dialed her number when a knock cam at the door he opened it only to see Kagura

"Hey" he said

"Hi" there was a bit of an awkward silence

Come in Kagura came in as he closed the door behind her

Kagura was coming over to apologize about her behavior she was coming way to strong and she was sure he didn't like girls like that

"I wanted to/ Can I..." they both laughed

"You go first"

"I wanted to say sorry for coming on so strong I know you don't like girls that are like that and I wanted to say sorry before you started avoiding me she got up to quickly leave she could already tell that by the look on his face she had made a fool of herself.

He grabbed her hand she blushed he turned her towards him, but her head was down

"Kagura?" he said softly

"Huh?" she still wouldn't look at him he put a finger under her chin so that they were now looking at each other

"There's no need to say apologize

"But I…"

"You've helped through the roughest time of my life so there's nothing to be sorry for she smiled

"But can you help me with one last rough thing?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" he looked at her face scared for a few seconds when she smiled he had hope

"Yes" she said wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug as he returned the embrace

'Great all I have to do is figure out where the date is going to be'

'I hope you have a masterful plan my friend' Kikyo thought

Sorry it's been a while I'm trying to keep up with my stories which isn't easy so please bare with me anyway this is your next chapter hope you enjoy it and sorry if it's not what you like. But finally Kagura and Bankotsu! R&R please and thank you!


End file.
